Camping Trip
by way2cute4words
Summary: COMPLETE! Takes place after D2. The ducks go camping after they win the Goodwill Games. They tell stories and sing songs but it’s not all fun and games when they get lost and have to find their way back.
1. Can We Please

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Summary: Takes place after D2. The ducks go camping after they win the Goodwill Games. They tell stories and sing songs but it's not all fun and games when they get lost and have to find their way back.  
  
Genre: HUMOR mostly with a little romance thrown in there.  
  
Rating: PG for now but it may go up.  
  
*Charlie's POV*  
  
This is great! I have the best team in the world, we just won the Goodwill Games, and now we're all camping for one final goodbye before we have to leave each other until school starts again.  
  
Bombay is telling one of his lame ghost stories. Nobody wants to hurt his feelings so we just go along with him and act scared.  
  
It's amazing how much this team has grown to love each other in just a short period of time but now I don't know what I would do if I didn't know these guys.  
  
Connie and Guy made up on the way to the woods but who knows how long that will last. They will probably be broken up in the morning but by the time we start back home they will be together again.  
  
I just don't get them sometimes.  
  
All of the rest of the ducks are pretending to listen to Bombay as he finishes up his story even though we are all thinking about something else.  
  
Portman and Julie keep on staring at each other. They our both head over heels for each other but neither will admit it. Well Julie won't anyways. Portman has already told the whole team practically.  
  
The bad thing is Adam likes Julie too and would do anything to get her. I'm the only one he has told so far and I would do anything to get them two together but Julie is way to into Portman to think about anybody else.  
  
"And so the ghost took off his make and it turned out to be someone just trying to scare the pants off of his friends." Bombay finished up.  
  
We all clapped even though it wasn't good at all.  
  
Goldberg got up to roast his marshmallow over the fire but he kept it over it too long and it caught on fire.  
  
"Ah Charlie Help Me! Help Me!" He yelled and I grabbed my water bottle and put out the flame.  
  
"Stupid you're not supposed to light it on fire!" I said as I smothered the marshmallow into the sand.  
  
Everyone laughed as I kicked the sandy thing away and Dwayne started to play his guitar.  
  
"I've paid my dues, time after time; I've done my sentence but committed no crime." Averman sang as we all bobbed our head to the music.  
  
"And bad mistakes, I've made a few, I've had my share of sand kicked in my face but I've come through." Most of the ducks had joined in by now but Portman, Fulton, me and Goldberg weren't singing yet but that was going to change on the next verse.  
  
"And I'm gunna go on and on and on and on! We are the champions my friend! And we'll keep on fighting till the end." Us four were on our knees rocking back and forth as we sang and the rest of the ducks were rocking back and forth on the log they were sitting on.  
  
"We are the champions! We are the champions! No time for losers cause we are the champions of the world!" We sang for a few more minutes and then laughed as Portman and Fulton attacked an unsuspecting Averman and tortured him by tickling him.  
  
"Ok, ok you win! You win!" Averman said as he rolled on the ground laughing.  
  
"I know I do." Portman said with full ego as he sat back on his log and winked at Julie who in turn just rolled her eyes and smiled.  
  
"How about another story?" Bombay asked.  
  
"NO!" The team yelled in unison.  
  
"What they mean is why don't we let someone else tell a story." I said quickly.  
  
"Well that's a good idea." Bombay said smiling like he always does.  
  
"Or we could play hide and go seek." Luis said smiling.  
  
"But its pitch black out here." Ken said.  
  
"Duh. The darker the better." Luis said.  
  
"Well I think it's a great idea." Connie said.  
  
"Yeah I do too." Guy said.  
  
"So who's going to be it first?" Connie asked.  
  
"Well we still kind of need permission from Bombay first don't ya think?" Ken asked not willing to let everyone know that he was afraid of the dark and really didn't want to do this.  
  
"Please!" Averman said looking over at Bombay.  
  
"Alright I guess." He said and we all turned to each other with our own little comments. "Under one condition." He said and everyone groaned.  
  
"What's that coach?" Fulton asked after everyone was done with their little tantrums.  
  
"Well me, Mrs. Macay and Tibbles need to run up to civilization for a minute and get some supplies so if ya'll can play hide and seek until we get back but you have to have a partner with you at all times." Bombay said eyeing us.  
  
"Well that's not so bad." Guy said.  
  
"I call Julie!" Portman called out as he stood up.  
  
"Ok Portman I'm not a bathroom or anything you can't just call me." Julie said.  
  
"Ok well Julie's my partner." Portman said.  
  
"Have you ever heard of asking?" She asked as he began walking toward her.  
  
"Julie will you please be my partner?" He asked. "There are you happy now?"  
  
"Yes I'm happy now and yes I'll be your partner Portman." She said as he helped her up.  
  
The rest of the partners went like this.  
  
Connie was with Guy, Goldberg was with Jesse, Dwayne was with Russ, I was with Adam, Fulton was with Ken, and Luis was with Averman.  
  
"Alright guys have fun. We'll be back in about an hour and I want everyone back at the camp site when I get back!" Bombay said as they headed for Tibbles' limo.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun!" Russ said as they drove away.  
  
AN: Pretty short and dull introductory chapter but believe me it is going to get way better and really fun! Tell me what you think! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. We forgot to pick 'it'

AN: Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome!  
  
*Portman and Julie*  
  
"You know what I just realized?" Julie said as her and Portman walked through the woods.  
  
"What?" Portman asked moving a branch out of his way.  
  
"Nobody is it. We are hiding from nobody." Julie said.  
  
"You know your right." Portman said stopping.  
  
"Duh I'm always right." Julie said and Portman gave her a playful shove.  
  
"You wish." He said smiling. "Well if we don't have to hide then we can spend our time doing much more fun things."  
  
"Um you wish." Julie said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh come on Jules there's a cave right over there. It's dark and quiet, the perfect place." Portman said in a whiney-two-yea-old voice.  
  
"No means no." Julie said.  
  
"You can be such a bitch sometimes." Portman said jokingly.  
  
"Bite me." Julie said.  
  
"Where?" Portman asked innocently and Julie turned and rolled her eyes again.  
  
"On my ass." Julie said.  
  
"Ok bend over." Portman said.  
  
"Shut up." Julie said.  
  
"I wasn't talking."  
  
"Yes you are." Julie said stopping and putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"No you are." Portman said enjoying the angry, frustrated expression on her face.  
  
"No I'm not!" Julie said and stomped her foot.  
  
"You know you're really cute when you're mad." Portman said with a smile from ear to ear.  
  
Julie couldn't think of anything to say to that so she just smiled.  
  
*Luis and Averman*  
  
"Did you know that 12 newborns will be given to the wrong parents daily?" Averman asked.  
  
"No." Luis said bored as he made his way through the think woods.  
  
"Yeah and a toothpick is the object most often chocked on by Americans." Averman said.  
  
"Awesome." Luis said not really even listening to what Averman was saying.  
  
"And peanut are one of the ingredients for dynamite and there are 293 ways to make change for a dollar and there are more chickens then people in the world and no word in the English language rhymes with month, orange, silver, or purple and a ducks quack doesn't echo." Averman rattled off.  
  
"Are you done?" Luis asked turning around to face him.  
  
"Yes." Averman said but held his breath.  
  
"Go ahead." Luis said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Almonds are a member of the peach family and Dreamt is the only word in the English language that ends with mt and a cat has 32 muscles in each ear and an ostrich's eye is bigger than its brain and a dragonfly has the lifespan of 24 hours and goldfish have a memory span of 3 seconds." Averman said and then took a deep breath and was about to start again when Luis put his hand over his mouth.  
  
"I don't care." He said slowly.  
  
"Just a few more." Averman said.  
  
"Ok fine but make it quick." Luis said after a minute.  
  
"It is impossible to sneeze with your eyes open and the average person falls asleep in 7 minutes and the first novel ever written on a typewriter was Tom Sawyer and the name Wendy was made up for the book Peter Pan and the first toilet ever seen on television was on Leave It To Beaver." Averman said and then took another deep breath.  
  
"Feel better?" Luis asked.  
  
"Yes much better." Averman said and smiled.  
  
*Fulton and Ken*  
  
"I think we should go back." Ken said looking around the dark, scary, huge woods.  
  
"K-man you need to relax and enjoy the moment." Fulton said.  
  
"How can I enjoy the moment when I'm scared that some big ugly thing is going to jump out and eat me at any second?" Ken said.  
  
"Cool it little man." Fulton said laughing. "Nothing is going to jump out and eat you and if it does then I'll just have to pound it."  
  
"Will you keep your voice down your attracting attention." Kenny said.  
  
"Whatever little bash bro." Fulton said.  
  
There was a sound like someone had stepped on a stick and broke it and Fulton froze in his tracks.  
  
"What was that?" He whispered.  
  
"I don't know." Ken said.  
  
Just then something jumped out of the woods and Fulton and Ken screamed like two little girls that just saw a bug.  
  
"You guys are pathetic." Goldberg said with Jesse standing beside him laughing hysterically at the sight of big Fulton in little Kenny's arms.  
  
"Fulton your kind of heavy so could you please get down?" Ken asked trying his best to hold Fulton's weight.  
  
"Oh yeah sure man. You know I wasn't really scared I was just pretending." Fulton said acting all big and bad again.  
  
"Yeah sure man." Jesse managed to get out between all of his laughter.  
  
*Connie and Guy*  
  
"It's cold out here." Connie said shivering.  
  
"I can fix that." Guy said wrapping his arms tightly around Connie.  
  
"Much better." She said smiling and then kissed him.  
  
"Ew I did not wanna see that!" Charlie said out as he emerged out of the woods.  
  
"Well then stop watching." Connie said.  
  
"Hey have you guys seen Adam?" Charlie asked.  
  
"I thought he was with you." Guy said.  
  
"He was but when I turned around he was gone." Charlie said.  
  
"Oh great." Connie said.  
  
*Adam*  
  
"Hello?" Adam called as he hid behind a tree that was half his size.  
  
"Charlie are you there?" He whispered as if anyone could hear him.  
  
"This isn't funny. You can come out now." He said laughing nervously.  
  
He heard a noise come from somewhere in the woods and turned towards it wide eyed.  
  
"Is anyone there?" He asked as he peeked from behind his little tree.  
  
"Charlie?" He questioned again.  
  
"Help." He said in a weak voice.  
  
*Dwayne and Russ*  
  
"How do you play hide and go seek?" Dwayne asked and Russ rolled his eyes.  
  
"I just told you like 2 minutes ago." Russ said.  
  
"Yeah but I forgot." Dwayne said.  
  
"Someone is it and that person tries to find the people who are hiding." Russ said being very brief.  
  
"Then who's it?" Dwayne asked.  
  
Russ rolled his eyes again and was about to answer when it hit him.  
  
"We didn't get anybody to be it." He said.  
  
"See I knew there was something wrong. I'm smarter than you think." Dwayne said with a proud smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah well if you're so smart why don't you tell me how to get back to camp." Russ said.  
  
"Uh." Dwayne said.  
  
"Exactly." Russ said and threw his hands up in the air.  
  
AN: It's getting off to a slow start but it's going to get better believe me. Please REVIEW! 


	3. Lost

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome like always!  
  
Now on with the next chapter.  
  
*Julie and Portman*  
  
"I can't believe we're lost!" Julie said throwing her hands up.  
  
"We're not lost." Portman said.  
  
"Oh yeah then what are we?" Julie asked putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"We just don't know where we are right now." Portman said and Julie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Did you hear something?" Julie asked stopping and putting her hand on Portman's abs as she looked around.  
  
"No." Portman said.  
  
"Charlie?"  
  
"There it was again!" Julie whispered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Adam is that you?" Portman asked confused.  
  
They looked around and then Adam emerged from behind a tree that was way to skinny for him to be behind.  
  
"What are you doing over there?" Julie asked.  
  
"Well I lost Charlie so I decided to hide. Man am I glad to see you guys." He said.  
  
"We're lost." Julie said.  
  
"We are not lost!" Portman said.  
  
"Yeah we are." Adam said looking around.  
  
"No we just don't know where we are." Portman said with full ego.  
  
*Luis and Averman*  
  
"I'm bored." Averman said and Luis rolled his eyes.  
  
"You have said that 10 million times already! I get the picture!" Luis said.  
  
The walked in quiet for a minute but then Averman broke the peaceful silence again.  
  
"I'm bored." Averman said.  
  
Luis turned around and clinched his fists. "Averman do NOT say that again!"  
  
"Fine." Averman said and pushed passed Luis.  
  
"Thank you." Luis said.  
  
"Are we almost done?" Averman wined.  
  
"Averman!" Luis yelled.  
  
"What?" Averman asked.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Luis said.  
  
"Are we lost?" Averman asked totally ignoring Luis.  
  
"Yes we're lost and I am STUCK with YOU!" Luis said.  
  
"We're gunna have so much fun." Averman said jumping up and down clapping his hands.  
  
*Fulton, Ken, Goldberg, and Jesse*  
  
"Ouch!" Ken yelled.  
  
"What now Ken?" Fulton asked.  
  
"You just slapped me in the face with ANOTHER branch!" Ken said.  
  
"Sorry." Fulton said.  
  
"You have said that the last 20 times! Next time look behind you before you let go of the branch!" Ken said.  
  
"Ken chill." Jesse said laughing.  
  
"This is not a laughing matter." Jen said which made Jess laugh even harder.  
  
"Oh believe me K-man, it is." Goldberg said joining in on the laughter.  
  
Soon Fulton joined in too and Ken was standing angry while Futon, Jesse, and Goldie were rolling on the ground laughing.  
  
Ken couldn't help it anymore and he began laughing.  
  
"Dude what are we laughing about?" Fulton said through gasps of laughter.  
  
"I don't know man." Jesse said.  
  
"Man I feel so mush better." Ken said.  
  
*Connie, Guy, and Charlie*  
  
"Well I can't find Adam anywhere." Connie said.  
  
"Yeah neither can we, we're only right behind you." Guy said sarcastically.  
  
"What was that?" Connie asked eying him.  
  
"Nothing sweetheart." He said innocently.  
  
"That's what I thought." Connie said turning back around.  
  
"That was a close one man." Charlie said as Guy wiped the sweat off of his forehead.  
  
*Dwayne and Russ*  
  
"Oh I wish I were in the land of cotton where old times are not forgotten, fly away, fly away, fly away, Dixie land!" Dwayne sang in a screechy, annoying voice.  
  
"Dwayne!" Russ yelled.  
  
"What?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Sing something else please!" Russ said.  
  
"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts de da le de, there they are standing in a row, bum bum bum, big ones small ones some the size of your head." Dwayne began singing.  
  
"Ok anything but that!" Russ said.  
  
"Oh I like it, I love it, I want some more of it, I tried so hard I can't rise above it, don't know what it is bout that little gal's lovin but I like it, I love it, I want some more of it!" Dwayne sang as Russ just rolled his eyes.  
  
AN: Please REVIEW! 


	4. Party Pooper

*Portman, Julie, and now Adam*  
  
"Do you think that we are going to die out here?" Adam asked as he looked around cautiously.  
  
"Um no." Portman said eying him.  
  
"Yeah Adam we're going to be just fine and we'll find our way back soon." Julie said as she placed a loving, concerned hand on his arm.  
  
He smiled down at her and Portman's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Well if you say so I guess it's true." Adam said still smiling.  
  
When Julie turned away Adam stuck his tongue out at Portman and in return he jumped at him just to scare him.  
  
Adam jumped back but was still smiling.  
  
*Luis and Averman*  
  
"Knock, knock." Averman said for the millionth time.  
  
Luis rolled his eyes. "Averman you have told me this joke a million times!"  
  
"Well this one is going to be different." Averman wined.  
  
"Who's there?" Luis asked agitated.  
  
"Quack." Averman said smiling from ear to ear.  
  
Luis rolled his eyes again. "This is the same joke!"  
  
"No it's not I promise." Averman said.  
  
"Quack who?" Luis asked sighing.  
  
"The quack attack is back Jack!" Averman said laughing.  
  
"Ok 1 that was the same joke and 2 that's not even funny!" Luis said.  
  
"Yes it was!" Averman said starting to cry.  
  
*Goldberg, Jesse, Fulton, and little scared Ken*  
  
"I have to pee!" Ken said holding his family jewels.  
  
"Well then go behind a tree." Fulton said.  
  
"No ya'll will leave me!" Ken said.  
  
"O promise we won't leave you." Jesse said.  
  
"Yeah and believe me we won't peek either." Goldberg said which went the three boys into another giggle fit.  
  
"That was like so not funny." Ken said.  
  
"K-man do me a favor and NEVER talk like that again." Fulton said.  
  
"Fine but I still have to pee!" Ken wined again.  
  
"Then go dude!" Fulton said.  
  
"Fine I think I will." He said disappearing into the woods.  
  
*Connie, Guy, and party pooper Charlie*  
  
"Gees Charlie if you weren't here I could be making out with Connie right now." Guys said.  
  
"Yeah you're such a party pooper." Connie said jokingly.  
  
"Well excuse me for getting lost and having to follow your smelly butts around." Charlie said.  
  
"Hey I do not have a smelly butt." Connie said almost in tears.  
  
"Yeah you do." Guy whispered but then immediately regretted it.  
  
"Excuse me!?!" She said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"I said I love your butt." Guy said innocently.  
  
"You know what Guy maybe you would have more fun with Charlie." Connie said and then ran off before anyone could say or do anything.  
  
"Where did she go?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Somewhere." Guy said pouting at himself.  
  
*Dwayne and Russ*  
  
"Do ya think there are warewolfves out here?" Dwayne asked as his eyes jumped from place to place.  
  
"No man, warewolfves are not real." Russ said blankly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Dwayne asked as he got closer to Russ.  
  
"Yes I'm sure." Russ said.  
  
"What was that?" Dwayne asked grabbing Russ's arm.  
  
"What was what?" Russ asked but as he turned around he was faced with a fierce looking..thing.  
  
*Bombay, Tibbles, and Mrs. MacKay*  
  
"Where could they be?" Mrs. MacKay asked.  
  
"Yeah they were suppose to be back by now." Tibbles said looking down at his watch.  
  
"Damn kids can't depend on them for nothing." Bombay mumbled.  
  
"Well I guess we should go looking for them." Mrs. MacKay said.  
  
"Nah let's just let them find their own way back." Bombay said as he attempted to lean back on his log but instead fell on his butt.  
  
AN: Review! 


	5. Let The Best Man Win

AN: Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
*Portman, Julie, and Adam*  
  
"Man I have got to pee!" Julie said.  
  
"Then go." Portman said.  
  
"It's not as easy as it sounds Portman. I mean you guys can just flip out your thing but girls have it a little harder." Julie said.  
  
"Well unless you want to pee in your pants I suggest you go squat behind a tree or something." Portman said with a smirk. "I promise I won't peek."  
  
Julie smiled as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Alright but promise you won't leave me." She said.  
  
"I promise. I mean if I leave you I'll be stuck with him and I don't want that." Portman said pointing at Adam.  
  
"Hey!" Adam said.  
  
"Hey." Portman said casually.  
  
Julie smiled and then disappeared into the woods to go find the perfect spot.  
  
"Ok listen here Adam, Julie is mine so don't even try and take her from me." Portman said turning to Adam after Julie was out of ear shot.  
  
"Your name isn't written on her." Adam said simply.  
  
"Yeah but I saw her first." Portman said.  
  
"And I liked her first." Adam said.  
  
"No way I have liked her since the moment I laid my eyes on her beautiful face and I saw her first so HA!" Portman said.  
  
"Yeah well all you want to do is get her in bed and then you would drop her like a bad habit. I on the other hand would love her until the day I died." Adam said.  
  
"What did you just say?" Portman asked grabbing Adam by the collar.  
  
"I was just joking man, I didn't mean it." Adam said putting his hands up in surrender.  
  
"Ok listen I may be a bully and I may be stupid or whatever but I would NEVER do that to any girl, especially Julie." Portman said releasing his grip on Adam.  
  
"I'm sorry man." Adam said adjusting his shirt.  
  
"God Adam you probably don't realize this but I really, REALLY like Julie. I mean it think I'm in love." Portman said very seriously. "I have never felt this way about any girl before and I probably never will again."  
  
"I feel the same way about her." Adam said.  
  
"Well then, let the best man win." Portman said extending a hand.  
  
Adam shook his hand just as Julie emerged from the woods.  
  
"So what did I miss?" Julie asked.  
  
"Nothing." Both of the guys said in unison.  
  
*Luis and Averman*  
  
"Ok Averman your joke was funny now stop crying!" Luis said patting Averman on the back.  
  
"You're just a mean poop head." Averman said pointing a finger in his face.  
  
"Your probably right now please stop crying." Luis said rolling his eyes.  
  
"You mean it?" Averman asked looking up with watery eyes.  
  
"Yes I mean it." Luis said.  
  
Averman got up and gave a Luis a big bear hug.  
  
"Thanks Luis! You're such a great friend!" Averman said.  
  
"Um thanks." Luis said.  
  
*Goldberg, Jesse, Fulton, and Ken*  
  
"Man he has been gone a long time." Goldberg said looking at his watch.  
  
"When ya gotta pee, ya gotta pee." Jesse said.  
  
"I think we should go play a trick on him." Fulton said.  
  
"What should we do?" Goldberg asked with just a little bit too much excitement.  
  
"I think we should hide." Fulton said.  
  
"No that's way too original." Jesse said swatting the idea away.  
  
"Well what to you propose we do?" Fulton asked.  
  
The boys huddled in a circle and thought up a mater plan.  
  
*Charlie and Guy*  
  
"Man I just pissed off my girlfriend. Now she's never going to talk to me again and it's all your fault!" Guy said.  
  
"No it's not! You're the one who pissed her off." Charlie said defensively.  
  
"Yeah your right. I'm such a dumbass." Guy said.  
  
"You just figured that out?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Shut up." Guy said.  
  
"Believe me you two will be back together before the night is over with." Charlie said patting Guy on the back.  
  
"You think so?" Guy asked.  
  
"I know so." Charlie said rolling his eyes and thinking of all the times Guy and Connie have broken up and gotten back together throughout the years.  
  
*Connie all alone in the woods*  
  
"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to run off." Connie said aloud to the tree in front of her.  
  
She heard a twig snap and froze.  
  
"Somebody help me." She wined.  
  
*Dwayne and Russ*  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Russ screamed and Ran as he dragged Dwayne behind him.  
  
The ran for about 10 minutes until Russ was sure they had lost whatever that thing was and then they stopped behind a tree.  
  
"What was that?" Russ asked.  
  
"I told you it was a warewolf." Dwayne said and Russ rolled his eyes as he panted.  
  
AN: Review Please! 


	6. More Crazieness

*Portman, Julie, and Adam*  
  
"Ouch." Julie said holding her arm.  
  
"What's wrong?" Adam asked sweetly.  
  
"That stupid branch scratched my arm." Julie said. "But no biggie."  
  
"Here let me see." Portman said gently taking Julie's arm in his hand.  
  
"Portman it's nothing really." Julie said.  
  
"I just want to make sure." Portman said smiling sweetly.  
  
"Whatever." Julie said enjoying the moment.  
  
"Looks alright to me but maybe I should kiss it better just incase." Portman said and Adam rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine with me." Julie said still smiling.  
  
Portman kissed her arm and then intertwined it in his own.  
  
"Now I have to make sure it doesn't get hurt again." He said.  
  
Julie giggled as Adam beat himself up because he didn't think of that first.  
  
*Luis and Averman*  
  
"Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you. That is how I know you go on. Far across the distance, and spaces between us, you have come to show you go on. Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you opened the door, you are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on." Averman sang in a very high-pitched, squeaky voice.  
  
"Averman please stop singing and if you have to sing please sing something other than the titanic song!" Luis said holding his ears.  
  
"Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime and never let go till we're gone. Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold to. In my life we'll always go on. Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you opened the door, you are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on." Averman sang totally ignoring Luis.  
  
"I am so going to have to go into therapy after this." Luis said.  
  
"Will you shut up? I'm not done." Averman said rolling his eyes as he turned to face Luis.  
  
"Oh go ahead. I don't mind." Luis said.  
  
"You're here. There's nothing I fear, and I know that my heart will go on. We'll stay forever this way, you are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on." Averman finished. "Now what were you saying?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing." Luis said.  
  
*Goldberg, Jesse, Fulton, and Ken ..well sorta*  
  
"Um where did he go?" Fulton asked as he held the weight of Jesse on his shoulders.  
  
They were covered in mud and leaves and looked like the swamp thing. Goldberg was just following them.  
  
"I don't know but I have this weird feeling we're being watched." Jesse said eyeing the trees and bushes around him.  
  
"Yeah me too." Fulton said doing the same.  
  
"Hey who is that over there? Do you think it's Ken?" Goldberg asked pointing toward a dark figure in the distance.  
  
"No it's too big to be Ken." Fulton said narrowing his eyes at the figure that was less than 30 feet away from them.  
  
*Guy and Charlie*  
  
"I hope she's ok out there." Guy said and Charlie rolled his eyes.  
  
"Guy she is fine. She's a big girl and she knows how to take care of herself." Charlie said. "Now stop complaining."  
  
"Well she could be hurt." Guy said.  
  
"That is the millionth time you have said that and this is the millionth time I have said that she is just fine!" Charlie said.  
  
"Whatever you say man." Guy said.  
  
*Connie*  
  
"What was that?" Connie whispered to herself.  
  
She turned slowly to come face to face with..  
  
"SWAMP THING!" Connie scram as she began to run away from the monster but it captured her in its grip.  
  
"Let me go you stupid, smelly, dirty, rotten, asshole!" Connie said squirming in the monster's arms.  
  
"Connie shill it's me." A familiar voice said.  
  
"Fulton?" Connie questioned.  
  
"Yeah." He said and they both started laughing.  
  
"Where is Ken?" Connie asked.  
  
"That I don't know but I know Jesse and Goldberg are right behind you." Fulton said and Connie turned around to face them.  
  
"That was so not funny by the way." Connie said.  
  
"Oh believe me it was." Fulton said.  
  
*Dwayne and Russ*  
  
"Dwayne there are no such things as ware-wolfs so just let it go." Russ said.  
  
"Prove it." Dwayne said crossing his arms.  
  
"Fine I will." Russ said walking back the way they came.  
  
When they neared where they saw the..thing Russ began to creep quietly toward whatever it was.  
  
When he got close enough to see what they were scared he started laughing.  
  
"And may I ask what is so funny?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"We were scared of a tree man." Russ said now rolling on the ground.  
  
AN: I need ideas for the story. If ya got any just put them in the review or e-mail me! Please Review! 


	7. Bunnies

*Portman, Julie, and Adam*  
  
"Man we've been walking a long time." Portman said now holding Julie's hand.  
  
"Yeah my feet are really starting to hurt." Julie said.  
  
"I can give you a piggy back ride if you want." Adam said anxiously.  
  
"You?" Portman asked laughing.  
  
"Yes me. I'm stronger than I look." Adam said with pride.  
  
"That sounds like heaven at the moment." Julie said and Adam hunched over so Julie could hop on.  
  
"I could give a way better piggy back ride than you." Portman said as Julie situated herself on Adam's back.  
  
"Yeah well too late." Adam said with a smile as Portman mumbled something under his breath.  
  
*Luis and Averman*  
  
"Luis what is the matter with you?" Averman asked noticing Luis's strange behavior.  
  
"Oh nothing. I have never been better." Luis said smiling.  
  
"Dude your freaking me out." Averman said.  
  
"What do you mean? This is the best day of my life." Luis said.  
  
"Um I think you need help." Averman said studying him closely.  
  
"Oh no. What could be better than being lost in the woods with you?" Luis asked and then started skipping.  
  
Averman cautiously followed him.  
  
*Goldberg, Jesse, Fulton and now Connie*  
  
"You know what I just noticed?" Connie asked.  
  
"What?" Fulton said looking at her.  
  
"It is really cold out here." Connie said.  
  
"Wow Connie you're smart." Goldberg said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Shut up Goldie." Connie said.  
  
"Make me." Goldberg said.  
  
"I think I will." Connie said walking nearer to him.  
  
"Will you guys shut up? Ya'll are giving me a headache!" Jesse said covering his ears.  
  
"You are such a downer." Connie said.  
  
"Live with it." Jesse said as he continued on.  
  
*Guy and Charlie*  
  
"Every step I take, every move I make, every single day, every time I pray I'll be missing you." Guy sang now crying hysterically.  
  
"Guy how many time do I have to tell you that Connie is not dead!" Charlie said grabbing him by the shoulders.  
  
"Yes she is. I know she is." Guy wailed.  
  
"You know what? I'm just gunna let you think that then." Charlie said releasing him.  
  
"Thinking of the day, when you went away, what a life to take, what a bond to break, I'll be missing you." Guy began singing again.  
  
Charlie just rolled his eyes and put his hands over his ears to try and block out Guy very off key singing.  
  
*Ken*  
  
"Na na na na. Na na na na. Hey hey hey, goodbye." Ken sang as he sat up in a tree trying to see his way to camp.  
  
*Dwayne and Russ*  
  
"What's you greatest fear?" Dwayne asked out of nowhere.  
  
"What kind of question is that?" Russ said.  
  
"One I just asked." Dwayne answered simply.  
  
"I guess bears." Russ said not really putting much thought into the question.  
  
"You know what my greatest fear is?" Dwayne asked crouching down and looking around mysteriously.  
  
"What?" Russ asked blankly.  
  
"Bunnies." Dwayne said.  
  
"Oh my God man are you serious?" Russ asked and Dwayne nodded. "You have got some serious problems man."  
  
AN: Review Please! Oh yeah and in the review tell me who you think should win Julie..Adam or Portman. I already know who is going to win but I just want to know what ya'll want. 


	8. Chavez

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are the greatest!  
  
*Julie, Adam, and Portman*  
  
"Tired yet, rich boy?" Portman asked. Adam still had Julie on his back and was beginning to show some signs of weakness.  
  
"No but I do have to go to the bathroom." Adam said. "Will you guys wait right here for me?"  
  
"Sure." Julie said hopping off of Adam's back.  
  
As Adam walked away he began to realize that it was a bad idea to leave Portman alone with Julie.  
  
"Wanna sit down?" Portman asked.  
  
"Where?" Julie asked and Portman looked around.  
  
"Right here." Portman said plopping down on a tree log that had fallen over a long time ago by the looks of it.  
  
"I'm not sitting on that gross thing." Julie said and wrinkled her nose.  
  
"You know you're really cute when you do that." Portman said smiling.  
  
Julie turned away a little embarrassed.  
  
"Well you can come sit on big daddy's lap." Portman said rubbing his knee.  
  
Julie rolled her eyes but was smiling as she took her seat on Portman's lap.  
  
*Luis and Averman*  
  
Luis continued so skip along the way and then began whistling.  
  
"OK STOP SKIPPING!" Averman said grabbing his red curls.  
  
"Why it's fun. You should try it." Luis said in a dreamy voice as he skipped in circles around Averman.  
  
"You are driving me insane." Averman said gritting his teeth.  
  
"Now you know how it feels." Luis said very calm and collected as he stopped skipping for a moment.  
  
He watched Averman for a second then gave a half smile and began skipping again.  
  
Averman just growled to himself and followed.  
  
Goldberg, Jesse, Fulton, and Connie*  
  
"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la." Connie sang as they walked through the forest.  
  
"Connie shut up." Jesse said.  
  
"What if I don't want to?" Connie asked.  
  
"Did I asked if you wanted to? NO! I told you to." Jesse said.  
  
"Well that was mean." Connie said.  
  
"I'm a mean person." Jesse said.  
  
"I'm hungry." Goldberg said.  
  
"You're always hungry." Fulton said slapping him on the back.  
  
"Did I asked for your opinion?" Goldie asked.  
  
"Nope but I gave it to you anyway." Fulton said.  
  
"I can see that." Goldberg said.  
  
"Well you know what you can suck my dick!" Jesse said. Him and Connie had been arguing throughout the whole Fulton/Goldie ordeal.  
  
"Eat my nonexistent balls!" Connie yelled.  
  
"Gross." Fulton said and Connie shot him a look that could kill and he shut up.  
  
"Lick my toe." Jesse said.  
  
"Sniff my ass." Connie retorted.  
  
"Ew!" Goldie said and Connie gave him the same look she gave Fulton and he shut up as well.  
  
"Fatty!" Jesse said and Connie began to cry. "Connie I didn't mean it. I just couldn't come up with anything else." He said trying to comfort her.  
  
"Man that was just wrong." Fulton said.  
  
"Yeah you never call a girl fat!" Goldie said.  
  
"Yeah. You went too far." Connie said.  
  
"I'm sorry." Jesse said.  
  
"Forgiven." Connie said and immediately went back to her normal self.  
  
"That was weird." Jesse said.  
  
"Tell me about it." Fulton said.  
  
*Guy and Charlie*  
  
"I'll be missing YOU!" Guy finished his song with a very loud, high-pitched note.  
  
"Are you quite finished?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Yes and I feel much better now." Guy said smiling.  
  
"I'm glad." Charlie said.  
  
Guy then burst into tears again and planted his face in the dirt.  
  
"I'm never gunna see her again!" Guy wailed and Charlie covered his ears again.  
  
"Man I could use some headphones." Charlie said.  
  
*Dwayne and Russ*  
  
"AH!" Dwayne screamed as he jumped into Russ's arms.  
  
"Man what is wrong with you?" Russ asked dropping him on the ground.  
  
"There was a bunny!" Dwayne said pointing to the ground.  
  
"Listen man, a bunny is not going to hurt you." Russ said and Dwayne look up with wide eyes.  
  
"Really?" He asked.  
  
"Yes now get up!" Russ said grabbing his arm.  
  
*Bombay, Mr. Tibbles, and Mrs. McKay*  
  
"Ok I'm getting worried." Bombay said.  
  
"Yeah they have been gone an awful long time." Mrs. McKay said.  
  
"I guess I better go looking for them." Bombay said as he stood up and dusted off his clothes.  
  
Just then there was a rustle in the bushed and a Mexican/Indian man wearing western style clothes came out.  
  
"Who are you, Mexican?" Mr. Tibbles asked.  
  
"Mexican Indian you son-of-a-bitch and my name is Chavez." The man said.  
  
"Do I know you?" Bombay asked walking up to him.  
  
"I don't know. You look very familiar." Chavez said.  
  
"Well how did you get here?" Mrs. McKay asked.  
  
"I don't know I mean I was riding my horse one minute and the next I was in these woods." He said and looked at Bombay again. "Your name wouldn't happen to be Billy would it?"  
  
"No. My name's Gordon Bombay." Bombay said.  
  
"Oh." Chavez said. "Well I still feel like I know you from somewhere.  
  
"Yeah same feeling here. Well ya wanna help me round up some kids?" Bombay asked and Chavez nodded.  
  
"Well let's go them." Bombay said.  
  
AN: If ya didn't know Chavez is a character from Young Guns and if you haven't seen that movie you should really go rent it because it is REALLY good!  
  
Chavez is my favorite character and he is really hot too so anyways yeah my last story I threw Newsies in and now I'm throwing Young Guns in.  
  
Oh yeah and the Mexican/Indian you son-of-a-bitch is what he says when somebody calls him a Mexican. It's funny. Oh yeah rent Young Guns II too. It's not as good as the first one but it is still good.  
  
Please Review! 


	9. Getting to Know Each Other

*Julie, Portman, and Adam.well Adam's in the woods but he's still around*  
  
"So what do you wanna talk about?" Julie asked now leaning on Portman's chest.  
  
"Why don't we get to know each other a little better?" Portman asked inching his arm father around Julie's waist.  
  
"What do you mean?" Julie asked not knowing whether to take that statement in a perverted way or not.  
  
"I mean like ask each other questions and get to know each other better." Portman said.  
  
"Alright. You ask first." Julie said.  
  
"What kind of stuff did you like to do before you joined the ducks?" Portman asked.  
  
"Well I really liked shopping and hanging around with my friends and.you're never going to believe this." Julie said smiling.  
  
"What?" Portman asked smiling a little himself.  
  
"Figure skating." Julie said and Portman laughed a little. "I'm actually pretty good at it."  
  
"I'm not saying your not." Portman said. "I would love to see you in one of those short skirt things."  
  
"I bet you would." Julie said. "Ok my turn."  
  
"Shoot." Portman said.  
  
"Are you really as tuff as you act?" Julie asked.  
  
"Promise not to tell?" Portman asked and Julie nodded slightly. "Not really. I mean I can whoop some ass but I've got a sensitive side. I just don't like to show it." Portman said and then paused for a second. "My turn again."  
  
"Oh goody." Julie said sarcastically.  
  
"Have you ever had a crush on me?" Portman asked and Julie blushed even though it was not visible in the dark.  
  
"Maybe." Julie said.  
  
"Nope, you have to answer.truthfully." Portman said.  
  
"Alright, yes I have." Julie answered.  
  
"Ha! I knew it." Portman said with ego. "When?"  
  
"When I first met you." Julie said.  
  
"Oh sure. You know you still have one on me." Portman said.  
  
"No comment." Julie said.  
  
*Luis and Averman*  
  
"Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la la la la la. Tis the season to be jolly fa la la la la la la la la. Don we now are gay apparel fa la la la la la la la la. Troll the ancient yule-tide carol fa la la la la la la la la." Luis said as he skipped with Averman following.  
  
"Could you be any more annoying?" Averman asked.  
  
"Yeah I could be as annoying as you." Luis said in his dreamy voice.  
  
"AH!" Averman yelled at the top of his lungs. "SOMEBODY SAVE ME FROM THIS LIVING HELL!" He screamed.  
  
*Goldberg, Jesse, Fulton, and Connie*  
  
"Jesse am I really fat?" Connie asked looking down at her waist and clenching her hands around it to try and make a measurement.  
  
"No. I told you that already." Jesse said.  
  
"Yeah Connie. You're one of the skinniest girls I know." Fulton said.  
  
"Well I was to be skinner. I want to be as skinny as Julie." Connie said.  
  
"Yeah so do I but I'm not complaining about it." Goldberg said.  
  
"Shut up Goldie." Connie said and he did.  
  
"Now that's power." Fulton said and Jesse nodded.  
  
*Guy and Charlie*  
  
"Did you hear that?" Guy asked Charlie lifting his face out of the mud that was once dirt but is now mud because of Guy's tears.  
  
"No." Charlie said not looking up.  
  
"What if it's Connie?" Guy asked with anticipation.  
  
"Then she's probably with someone." Charlie said.  
  
"Can we at least go see?" Guy asked and Charlie looked up and was jumped to his feet with fear when he saw Guy's face.  
  
"What?" Guy asked.  
  
"Man wipe off your face. You look like a dog craped all over you." Charlie said and Guy scraped the mud that was now crusted on his face off.  
  
"Alright let's go." Charlie said and Guy jumped up and down and clapped.  
  
*Ken, Dwayne and Russ*  
  
Ken had fallen asleep and was snoring at the top of his tree.  
  
"I wonder where everybody else is." Dwayne said.  
  
"Probably back at camp around a warm fire roasting hotdogs." Russ said shivering.  
  
Just then something fell out of the tree and hit Dwayne in the dead.  
  
"What is that?" Russ asked looking at the heap that was now lying on the ground with Dwayne beside it.  
  
"I don't know but it's huge." Dwayne said and then Ken woke up.  
  
"Ken?" Russ and Dwayne echoed in unison.  
  
"Hey guys." Ken said.  
  
*Chavez and Bombay*  
  
"So what do these kids look like Billy..I mean Gordon?" Chavez asked moving a branch out of the way.  
  
"Well we got two girls. Julie is blonde and pretty small and Connie has dark hair and is more full figured. Portman is a big kid, very muscular with dark hair. Adam is sorta skinny with blond hair. Luis is Hispanic and Averman has red, curly hair. Goldberg is a little on the chubby side and he has dark hair also. Jesse and Russ are black. Russ is a little on the chubby side and Jesse is average. Ken is pretty small and Fulton is pretty big and they both have dark hair. Charlie has light brown hair that is sorta curly and Guy has  
  
blonde hair that is sorta long and wavy. Dwayne has light brown hair and is always wearing a cowboy hat." Gordon finished.  
  
"You wanna give me their life stories too?" Chavez asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well you asked." Bombay said.  
  
AN: Please Review! 


	10. Finding People

*Julie, Portman, and Adam*  
  
"Admit it, you still like me." Portman teased and tickled Julie.  
  
"I'm not admitting anything!" Julie said through laughter.  
  
"What are we admitting?" Adam asked coming out of the woods.  
  
"Oh nothing." Julie said getting off of Portman's lap.  
  
"Hey um, rich boy?" Portman said.  
  
"Yeah?" Adam asked.  
  
"You might wanna check down south." Portman said trying to contain his laughter.  
  
"Huh? Why?" Adam asked looking down at his pants. "Holy shit!"  
  
"What did you do pee on yourself?" Portman asked as Julie noticed Adam's soaking wet pants as well.  
  
"No!" Adam said.  
  
"Um Adam your fly's unzipped too." Julie said trying her best not to laugh.  
  
"SHIT!" Adam yelled.  
  
"So did you have trouble keeping it up or something?" Portman asked not controlling his laughter anymore which made Julie laugh and a small, unnoticeable tear run down Adam's cheek.  
  
*Luis and Averman*  
  
"You're not in a living hell Averman. I mean we're not being eaten by bears or anything." Luis said.  
  
"Will you shut up?" Averman asked.  
  
"Nope." Luis said.  
  
"Alright Luis, I get that I was annoying and I will never EVER be annoying again! I PROMISE! So PLEASE cut out this loony act and be normal again!" Averman begged.  
  
"What are you talking about Averman?" Luis asked cocking his head like a little puppy.  
  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about." Averman said clenching his fists.  
  
"No I don't." Luis said after a minute of thought and then began skipping again.  
  
*Goldberg, Jesse, Fulton, and Connie*  
  
"Hey who's that?" Connie asked pointing to two wondering figures in the dark.  
  
"I don't know." Goldberg said.  
  
"Well let's check it out." Jesse said walking toward the two figures.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Connie asked grabbing him by the arm.  
  
"No." Jesse said.  
  
"They could be axe murders or something." Connie said and Jesse rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey who goes there?" Fulton asked in his 'tough voice.'  
  
"Fulton?" A familiar voice asked.  
  
"Yeah, who is that?" Fulton asked now in his normal voice.  
  
"Guy and Charlie." Charlie asked walking toward them.  
  
"CONNIE!" Guy screamed when he got close enough to see it was her and ran up to give her a hug.  
  
"Oh My Goodness Guy what happened to your face?" Connie asked giving Guy his long awaited hug.  
  
"Long story. I'm soooooo sorry for being such an asshole. Do you forgive me?" Guy asked.  
  
"Sure." Connie said and they began to make out.  
  
"Ah get a room." Charlie said hitting Guy upside the head.  
  
*Ken, Russ, and Dwayne*  
  
"Where did you come from?" Dwayne asked Ken.  
  
"That tree." Ken said pointing to the branch he had previously been sleeping on.  
  
"Oh so you're the ting that came crashing down and hit me on the head." Dwayne said.  
  
"Don't worry cowboy, we will get you help one day." Russ said patting him on the back while Dwayne just got a confused look on his face.  
  
Just then Bombay and Chavez jumped out from behind a bush and scared the living hell out of the three boys.  
  
"Man Coach don't do that!" Russ said grabbing his heart.  
  
"Alright but we have got to find the other kids." Bombay said.  
  
AN: Please Review! 


	11. Disappearing Act

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile with Christmas just around the corner and all. I still have to get Kyle a few more presents and I can't find them ANYWHERE! Also the oh so fun flu has caught me and I am miserable so if I don't update in awhile after this you know why.  
  
*Julie, Portman, and Adam*  
  
"Ok the camp has got to be around here somewhere." Julie said.  
  
"Yeah it's the somewhere that's giving us the problem." Adam said.  
  
"I swear if another bug bites me I am going to go crazy!" Portman said swatting at the air in front of his face.  
  
"What are you going to do? Go on a flirting rampage?" Adam asked which caused Julie to giggle.  
  
"No but I will bash you into the ground. They don't call me a bash brother for nothing cake eater." Portman said.  
  
"Portman be nice." Julie said hitting him on the chest.  
  
"I am being nice. He's the one who started it." Portman stated whiningly.  
  
"Oh stop acting like a big baby." Julie said.  
  
"Yeah Portman stop acting like a big baby." Adam said with a smirk and Portman gave Adam a you-are-so-dead-as-soon-as-she's-not-around look.  
  
*Luis and Averman*  
  
"Do you think that I could fly if I had wings?" Luis asked.  
  
"What kind of questions is that?" Averman asked.  
  
"A questions I just asked." Luis said.  
  
"I think that if anything had wings it could fly." Averman stated blankly.  
  
"Your WRONG!" Luis yelled in his ear and started laughing.  
  
"Oh yeah how so?" Averman asked holding his ear.  
  
"An ostrich can't fly and it has wins so your WRONG and I'm RIGHT.as usual." Luis said dancing around like a loser.  
  
"Somebody save me!" Averman mumbled as he watched Luis do his little dance.  
  
*Goldberg, Fulton, Jesse, Connie, Charlie, and Guy. This group is getting too big*  
  
"Connie I missed you so much!" Guy said.  
  
"Yeah I missed you too." Connie said.  
  
"I already told you two to get a room." Charlie said.  
  
"Where are they going to find a room way out here?" Fulton asked.  
  
"Alright get a log then." Charlie said thoughtfully.  
  
"I don't think both of them could fit in a log." Goldberg said.  
  
"They could if it was a really big log." Jesse said.  
  
"Will you shut up!" Charlie said. "It was just an expression!"  
  
*Bombay, Dwayne, Ken, Russ, and Chavez. This group is too big too.*  
  
"Well I have to go now." Chavez said.  
  
"Alright. It was nice meeting you." Bombay said shaking his hand.  
  
"Yeah you're a very interesting person." Ken said.  
  
"Yeah even more interesting than Dwayne over here." Russ said and Dwayne yet again got a confused look on his face.  
  
"See you guys later." Chavez said and waved goodbye and then disappeared right before their very eyes.  
  
"That was weird." Bombay said and the three boys nodded. 


	12. Butts and Bees

AN: I am so stupid. I got my kid a Chihuahua puppy for Christmas. So now I not only have two little hungry mouths to feed, but I also have two wining little creatures hanging on my legs. Anyways here is the next chapter.  
  
*Julie, Portman, and Adam*  
  
"OUCH!" Portman screamed jumping 10 feet in the air.  
  
"What's wrong?" Julie asked concerned.  
  
"Something just bit me." Portman said looking around.  
  
"Where?" Julie asked.  
  
"On my ass!" Portman said and Adam laughed which caused him to get a look from both Julie and Portman.  
  
"Well here, let me see?" Julie said.  
  
"Why?" Adam asked.  
  
"Because I have got to see if it was a snake or something." Julie said in a duh kind of voice.  
  
"I really don't wanna take down my pants in the middle of the woods on a freezing cold night." Portman said.  
  
"Yeah but you would if Julie had hers down." Adam mumbled.  
  
"Shut up. That is completely different." Portman said pointing at Adam.  
  
"Portman just let me see!" Julie said getting annoyed.  
  
"Do I have to?" Portman wined.  
  
"Yes." Julie said.  
  
"Fine." Portman said unbuttoning his pants and pulling them off of his butt.  
  
"Wow Portman you have a really nice ass." Julie said.  
  
"Thanks." Portman said with ego.  
  
"Oh please." Adam said.  
  
"Well I don't see anything." Julie said and he pulled his pants back up.  
  
*Luis and Averman*  
  
"Did you hear that?" Luis asked stopping and slapping Averman in the chest.  
  
"Hear what?" Averman asked as he froze.  
  
"I thought I heard a phone ring." Luis said and Averman rolled his eyes.  
  
"Luis there is not a phone in the woods." Averman said beginning to walk again.  
  
"No seriously I heard one." Luis said. "And there could be cell phones."  
  
"I don't hear anything." Averman said.  
  
"Because you haven't listened." Luis said.  
  
"The phone you heard was your brain going crazy." Averman said.  
  
"No it's not." Luis said in a defensive voice.  
  
*Goldberg, Fulton, Jesse, Connie, Charlie, and Guy*  
  
"You know how cool it would be to have sex in a log?" Fulton said.  
  
"Ah Fulton your sick!" Charlie said pushing him.  
  
"Think about it. I mean..." Fulton started but was cut off by Charlie pushing him again which caused him to trip over a stick which started to roll down the hill with Fulton coming after it which landed in the mud and Fulton landing on top of it.  
  
"Are you ok man?" Jesse asked from the top of the little hill thingy Fulton just rolled down.  
  
"Do I look ok?" Fulton said standing up covered in mud and throwing the stick as far as he could which caused it to hit a bee hive which caused the bees to get mad and come after them.  
  
"RUN!" Charlie said pushing Connie and Guy who were still kissing and falling flat on his face.  
  
He got up and began running again with the others, including Fulton, in hot pursuit.  
  
*Bombay, Dwayne, Ken, and Russ*  
  
"Do you guys have any idea where the others are?" Bombay asked.  
  
"Nope." Russ said.  
  
"Do you have any idea where camp is?" Ken asked.  
  
"Yeah it's right over...um..right over." Bombay stuttered.  
  
"Please tell me you know the way back." Russ said and Bombay shook his head shyly.  
  
"You mean we're lost again?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"We were never found." Russ said.  
  
AN: Please Review! 


	13. Author's Note

I'm sorry I haven't like updated in like forever...my computer crashed and I lost everything and I got discouraged and didn't feel like doing anything but now I'm back and I just wanted to know if ya'll think I should continue this story? Please let me know!!!!  
  
Jennifer 


	14. Camp

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been very busy and if you read my last AN on the last chapter I wrote you can see why! Well on to the next chapter.  
  
*Julie, Adam, and Portman*  
  
"You did that on purpose!" Adam said pointing a finger in Portman's face.  
  
"What?" Portman asked more than annoyed.  
  
"You acted like you got bit just so you could pull down your pants and Julie could see your ass!" Adam said collecting all the previous events in his head and coming up with a logical conclusion.  
  
"Wow! Did you figure that out all by yourself?" Portman asked sarcastically.  
  
"Did you really do that Portman?" Julie asked in disbelief as she directed the boy's attention away from one another.  
  
"Yeah, good plan huh?" Portman joked not sensing that Julie was a little hurt that he would be so low.  
  
"No. Portman that was rude and stupid." Julie said frowning.  
  
Portman turned slightly to see Adam sticking his tongue out at him but quickly directed his attention back to Julie.  
  
"You're playing with me right?" Portman asked, his smile turning into a frown.  
  
"No I'm not Portman that was so ignorant!" Julie said stomping off into the woods.  
  
"Great going asshole!" Adam said following after her.  
  
"Shut up shit head!" Portman said also following after Julie.  
  
"Julie wait up!" Adam said grabbing her arms lightly to slow her down. "You're gunna get lost."  
  
"I don't care." Julie said turning to face Adam and seeing Portman coming.  
  
"Well I do. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Adam said which caused Julie to smile again.  
  
"Oh please give me a break!" Portman mumbled inaudibly.  
  
"Ok Julie I'm really sorry for being an arrogant asshole!" Portman said pushing Adam out of the way and giving her a big bear hug.  
  
"It's ok. I overreacted and guys will be guys." Julie said.  
  
*Luis and Averman*  
  
"Luis there is no phone!" Averman yelled aggravated.  
  
"Will you just listen and I bet you will hear it!" Luis argued.  
  
"Fine!" Averman said and listened but didn't hear anything so he began humming the jeopardy song.  
  
"Ok so maybe it was my imagination but I swear I heard something!" Luis said as if under oath.  
  
"Sure you did buddy." Averman said patting him on the back and then walking on but then stopped suddenly and slapped Luis on the chest hard as he gazed at something in the distance.  
  
"What the hell man?" Luis asked holding his chest.  
  
"Look!" Averman said pointing.  
  
"It's the camp!" Luis said in amazement as he finally looked to where Averman was pointing.  
  
*Goldberg, Fulton, Jesse, Connie, Charlie, and Guy*  
  
"Bees suck man!" Charlie said covered in mud and still running with the rest of his group.  
  
"Tell me about it man!' Fulton said catching up with him.  
  
"Look water!" Goldberg screamed from the back of the pack.  
  
"Let's go jump in it! Maybe it will get rid of the bees!" Jesse screamed as everyone changed direction toward the lake.  
  
They all jumped in and emerged a few minutes later.  
  
"We lost the bees." Guy said with relief.  
  
"OMG I'm covered in muck!" Connie squealed as the rest realized that they had landed in a huge swamp.  
  
*Bombay, Dwayne, Ken, and Russ*  
  
"Man I just stepped in an ant bed." Ken said shaking his legs to get rid of any leftover ants.  
  
"Sucks to be you." Russ said.  
  
"Hey, Russ be nice! Do you need help or anything?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"I got it covered." Ken said.  
  
AN: Sorry I can't think of anything right now but yeah it's something. Man I made Portman an asshole but oh well. Please Review! 


	15. Coming Together

An: Thanks for the reviews as always!  
  
*Julie, Adam, and Portman*  
  
"Ok you can let go of her anytime now!" Adam said looking at his watch.  
  
"And you can shut your face anytime now." Portman said refusing to let go of Julie.  
  
"Gosh Portman your going to kill her." Adam said seeing Portman's built arms wrapped around Julie like a boa constrictor.  
  
"No, I'm fine." Julie said almost inaudibly because her face was buried in Portman's chest.  
  
"See she's fine now get off my ass man." Portman said giving him the finger.  
  
"Fine, I'll just go get lost in the woods then." Adam said thinking Julie would come to his rescue.  
  
"Have fun." Portman said waving good bye.  
  
"And what does Julie think of this?" Adam asked with no response.  
  
"Ha, ha she doesn't even care about you." Portman said laughing.  
  
"Jules, you don't care about me?" Adam asked about to cry but Julie still didn't talk.  
  
"Julie?" Portman asked as he lifted her face from his chest.  
  
"SHHHH! She's asleep you dumb ass." Adam whispered putting his finger over his mouth.  
  
"I can see that now idiot." Portman said swooping Julie up into his arms and starting to walk again.  
  
"Hey how come you get to carry her?" Adam wined in a whisper.  
  
"Because I'm stronger and you would drop her." Portman said not even turning around.  
  
Adam thought about this for a moment and then agreed.  
  
*Luis and Averman*  
  
Averman and Luis both stood in aw at the sight of their camp with Mr. Tibbles and Mrs. MacKay sitting at the campfire.  
  
Luis looked over at Averman who was starting to drool all over himself.  
  
"There it is." Averman said licking some of the drool off of his lips.  
  
"Yeah." Luis said and then they looked at each other and hugged.  
  
"Fag!" They both said when they parted.  
  
They looked back over to the camp and then raced to the campfire.  
  
"Oh my goodness you boys must be exhausted." Mrs. MacKay said when she saw the boys running up to her.  
  
"We have been so worried about you guys." Mr. Tibbles said as Mrs. MacKay handed them some water. "Where are the others?"  
  
"We thought maybe you guys would know." Luis said as he guzzled the water down.  
  
"Nope." Mr. Tibbles said as his cell phone rang.  
  
"See I told you I heard a phone." Luis said pushing Averman off of a log.  
  
* Goldberg, Fulton, Jesse, Connie, Charlie, and Guy*  
  
"This is going to take me FOREVER to get out off my hair!" Connie said scraping the swamp mess from her once silky hair.  
  
"I know, for real!" Fulton said in a girly voice and everyone stared at him. "What are you guys looking at?" He said in his bash brother way and everyone turned away.  
  
"Oh my God look at my nails!" Connie screamed as she now tried to get the swamp mess from her nails.  
  
"Chicks." The guys collectively said together.  
  
"Guys!" Connie said wishing Julie was there so she could have someone to complain to who would actually care about her hair and nails.  
  
*Bombay, Dwayne, Ken, and Russ*  
  
"LOOK!!!!" Ken squealed and pointed.  
  
"What?" Dwayne said not even looking where he was pointing.  
  
"Right there!" Ken said.  
  
"It's the camp!" Russ said and they went running up to it and went through the same routine that Luis and Averman went though minus the phone part.  
  
AN: If you haven't guessed already this story will come to an end within a few chapters but until then please review! 


	16. We're Home!

Portman, Julie, and Adam  
  
"Is she snoring?" Adam asked.  
  
"No." Portman replied quickly. "Now shut up!"  
  
"Well then what is that noise?" Adam asked ignoring Portman's latter comment.  
  
"I don't hear anything." Portman said trying to move a branch out of the way without dropping Julie.  
  
"We'll your deaf." Adam said and Portman rolled his eyes.  
  
"You know what why don't you get in front since you don't have anything in your hands." Portman said turning around quickly and causing Adam to jump.  
  
"Fine." Adam said and crept in front of Portman with his hands in front of him as if to shield him from Portman's....something.  
  
"Man the camp has got to be around here somewhere! We have been walking for hours." Portman said.  
  
"Yeah I know." Adam said. The camp has got to be somewhere."  
  
"What time is it anyways?" Portman asked.  
  
"I don't know. I don't have a watch." Adam said.  
  
"Idiot." Portman grumbled.  
  
"Well why don't you look at your own watch?" Adam asked.  
  
"Because my arms are a little bit preoccupied at the moment." Portman said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh." Was all that Adam could think to come up with.  
  
Connie, Charlie, Guy, Fulton, Goldberg, and Jesse  
  
"Man I want a piggy back ride." Goldberg said wiping sweat off of his forehead.  
  
"Good luck with that man." Fulton said patting him on the back.  
  
"And I'm tired of pretending...I don't love you anymore." Charlie sang in the best singing voice that he could muster up.  
  
"Man that really sucked." Jesse said covering his ears.  
  
"Thanks." Charlie said proud of himself.  
  
"I used to think I had the answers to everything." Connie started singing and all of the boys stared at her.  
  
"But now I know that life doesn't always go my way...yeah!" Guy sang to break the silence which cause all of the eyes to shoot in his direction.  
  
"Feel like I'm caught in the middle....that's when I realize." Connie said at the top of her lungs.  
  
"I'm not a girl, not yet a woman. All I need is time, a moment that is mine, while I'm in between." Guy and Connie sang in unison and then the rest of them laughed.  
  
"Man I don't get that song." Fulton said. "So is Britney trying to tell us that she is a dude?"  
  
"No Fulton, she is trying to say that she is trying to find herself and she's not a little girl anymore but she is also not yet ready to be a woman." Connie said and the guys stared at her again. "Oh forget it." She said.  
  
"I still don't get it." Fulton said.  
  
"Guys are so hopeless." Connie mumbled under her breath.  
  
Luis, Averman, Dwayne, Ken, Russ, Bombay, Mr. Tibbles, and Mrs. MacKay  
  
"Did you hear that?" Luis asked looking over towards the woods.  
  
"No." Everyone said together.  
  
"It sounded like singing." Luis said getting up and walking to the edge of the woods.  
  
"Don't get lost." Averman yelled from the fire.  
  
"Connie?" Luis yelled and waited for a moment.  
  
"Luis?" He heard Connie yell back.  
  
"Yeah!' Luis yelled as he heard foot steps pace towards him.  
  
"Oh my God we're finally home." Goldberg said as they reached the camp and ran to the others.  
  
AN: We have only a few lost ducks left. Will they find there way back? Please review! 


	17. THE END!

AN: Thanks for the reviews! I have really enjoyed writing this story and also I am SO sorry for the delay on an update. See my friend had my computer for like a month trying to fix it and then when I got it back my mouse was broken and then I left for a week and so now I finally got everything I need and here is your new chapter!  
  
Luis, Averman, Dwayne, Ken, Russ, Bombay, Mr. Tibbles, and Mrs. MacKay, Connie, Charlie, Guy, Fulton, Goldberg, and Jesse  
  
"So the only one's missing now are Portman, Adam, and Julie." Luis said thinking.  
  
"I wonder if they are all together." Fulton said with an evil smirk.  
  
"That would be....interesting." Charlie said also smiling.  
  
"So do ya'll think we should go looking for them?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"NO!" everyone yelled.  
  
"We don't want everybody getting lost again." Bombay said trying to make the confused and startled cowboy understand.  
  
"Well what should we do?" Connie asked.  
  
"Yeah we can't just sit around and wait for them to get killed by a monster or something." Averman said.  
  
"A monster?" Guy asked.  
  
"It could happen." Averman said.  
  
"Only in your dreams." Ken mumbled.  
  
"Well maybe we should yell for them or something." Goldberg said after a few minutes.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea." Russ said as everyone started yelling our Julie, Portman, and Adam's names.  
  
Portman, Julie, and Adam  
  
"Hit me with your best shot! Why don't you hit me with your best shot? Hit me with your best shot! FIRE AWAY!" Adam sang as he led the way for Portman.  
  
"Will you shut up?" Portman whispered. "You are going to wake her up!"  
  
"Well sooooorrrryyyyy." Adam said 'accidentally' let a branch hit Portman in the face which caused him to drop Julie who started to roll down the hill they had just climbed while both of the guys ran after her in hot pursuit.  
  
"See what you did you idiot!" Portman yelled as he passed Adam and caught up to Julie and stopped her right before she hit a huge log.  
  
"It was an accident." Adam said.  
  
"Sure." Portman scoffed.  
  
"Well hitting you in the face wasn't, but I didn't mean for you to drop Julie." Adam said. "That was the accident part."  
  
"Well great job asshole." Portman said picking Julie back up and walking back up the hill not letting Adam pass him this time.  
  
"Wow is she still asleep?" Adam asked.  
  
"Yeah, she is obviously a very heavy sleeper which is a good this for you at this moment." Portman said not even turning around to look at him.  
  
Just then Adam stepped on a stick which cracked which caused Julie to wake up.  
  
"Man what happened?" Julie asked. "My whole body hurts."  
  
"Well," Portman said and proceeded to tell Julie the whole story while still carrying her.  
  
"Adam you jerk!" Julie said hopping down from Portman's comfortable arms and storming over to Adam.  
  
"It was an accident." Adam said mustering up some fake tears.  
  
"Oh Adam don't cry I didn't mean to yell at you." Julie said putting her arms around him while Portman rolled his eyes and Adam winked at him.  
  
"Alright shall we get a move on?" Portman asked trying to hold in his anger.  
  
"That sounds good." Julie said. "And I'm leading the way."  
  
Julie started to lead the way as the guys pushed and shoved each other quietly from behind her.  
  
"Do you guys hear that?" Julie asked right after Portman had pushed Adam and he had disappeared into the woods.  
  
"What?" Portman asked innocently.  
  
"I swear I can hear someone calling my name and it's coming from that direction." Julie said pointing straight in front of her and started running.  
  
Portman looked around for Adam who was nowhere to be found so he ran after her.  
  
Soon Adam emerged from the woods and began to run to catch up and follow them.  
  
"Hello?" Julie yelled.  
  
"Julie!" She heard a butt load of voices say in unison.  
  
Then she emerged from the woods to find her friends and teammates with Portman and Adam following close behind her.  
  
"Yes! We can finally go to sleep!" Averman said and everyone started laughing.  
  
AN: Yep that was it! Hope ya'll liked it and all. Please review one last time! 


End file.
